Love for the Enemy
by hieilover2005
Summary: Summary is inside for the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love for the Enemy**

HL: Okay I've had this idea for awhile for Transformers Energon. This is also my first fan fiction for Transformers so if it sucks go easy on me.

Summary: "Is it possible to even love the enemy?" "It is possible, but your going against your team, Kicker." Kimiko was a nice fun loving girl, until she got surgery for her heart then her house caught on fire killing her parents. She was the only survivor besides her robot, Digger, when the Earth is in danger Kim chooses the wrong side. Fighting against the only one who ever understood her and her best friend, Kicker, gives her a type of rush that no one would of expected from her. Will Kicker be able to save her from herself before it's too late? KickerxOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters

* * *

Kimiko was sitting at the lunch table over her homework while she was eating when her two friends, Thorn and Chase, sat down across from her she looked up. Thorn, or Jag as Chase and Kim called her, was short and dark colored while Chase was tall and a bit lighter then Jag, "Hey Kim, what's that?" Jag asked as Kim put her papers away, "Oh, nothing, just some homework I was catching up on, well, surgery's in a month so," "pace maker right?" Chase asked as Kimiko nodded. Kim had arrhythmia so the doctors had told her parents that she need a pace maker placed in so that her heart went a normal pace instead of slowing down or speeding up causing her to pass out. The three fell silent as they looked up seeing Kicker and Mischa walk in together Kimiko wrinkled her nose, "Will you look at that? Their not even going out and their holding hands!" She said as Jag and Chase looked at each other and smirked, "Do we hear a bit of jealousy in your voice Kim?" Jag asked as Kimiko chocked on her sandwich then swallowed it down, "WHAT! NO!" Kimiko said, rather loudly, as the whole café looked at her she noticed she had risen so she sat down blushing.

Jag snickered as Chase smirked, they knew Kimiko had the BIGGEST crush on Kicker even though they were best friends. Kimiko looked around and sunk down into her seat as Chase nudged Jag she looked at him as he motioned towards Kicker, she grinned from ear to ear, "Hey! Kicker!" "No!" Kimiko whispered shaking slightly as Kicker looked over at them, "Come over here for a second, Kim wants to talk to you!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do, so shut up!" Jag said as Kimiko glared at her, "Your evil," Jag grinned again, "Why thank you!" Chase rolled his eyes, 'If you only knew Kim.' He thought to himself as he saw Jag narrow her eyes at him as he smiled at her. Kicker walked over to the three making Kimiko sink even further in her seat as Jag kicked her shin she squeaked jumping then turned around, "Hi Kicker," she said as he looked at her, "Hey Kim, you wanted to talk to me?" "Actually I," "YES! She did." Jag cut in before she could get out the rest of her sentence. Kimiko looked at Chase for some help as he sipped his soda, he put it down, then looked at Kicker, "She wants to know if your doing anything Friday night," he said as Jag smirked, "well, I was going to go to the mall with Mischa, but, I can tell her I've had a change of plans," Kicker answered as Kimiko felt her stomach flip, "well, we can go to the movies, then the mall if you want," she said as Jag started doing a mental happy dance then cackled, Chase stared at her as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Kicker and Kimiko rose an eyebrow at her as Chase sipped his soda looking away from Jag as she blushed a bit, "Sorry, couldn't help myself," Kim rolled her eyes as Kicker shook his head, "So, movies then mall? Sounds good to me," he said with a smile as Kim's eyes sparkled, "Really? Thanks Kicker!" "Hey, anything for a friend. I'll pick you up at your house at four so we can catch an early movie, then head over to the mall, okay?" "Yeah, okay." "Later Kim, Jag, Chase," "Later Kicker." All three said as Kimiko smiled Jag grinned, "SCORE!" all three said at the same time.

As Friday after school came around Kimiko was digging through her closet throwing things out onto her bed, some even hitting Digger in the face, "No, no, no, no, no, no! AUGH! This is so frustrating!" she said crossing her arms and huffed as Digger pulled a shirt off his face plate that had recently been thrown at him, "Well, wear what you normally wear to the mall and movies on a Friday," he said as Kimiko shook her head, "No! I can't wear my black jeans and my normal white shirt you nuts?" she said as Digger sighed rubbing his forehead, "Out of all of the humans I get stuck with you. OUCH!" "Shut up!" She said narrowing her eyes at him. Digger shuddered at the look as she went back to digging through the closet her mom knocked on the door, "Kimiko, honey, Kicker's here to pick you up," "NO! I'm not ready!" Kimiko whined as Digger suddenly felt the urge to slam his head against the wall, or something close to that, "Honey, wear your shirt and skirt your father and I got you, it is your first date after all," "MOM!" her mom smiled as Digger chuckled Kimiko grabbed her black shirt that said 'Temptress' on it in red, but it had the effect of fire, she grabbed the matching skirt that had flames on it, and put her hair up in a ponytail quickly.

She grabbed her purse, hopped down the stairs with her wallet in her mouth, and was trying to get her shoes on until she slipped and fell half way down she squeaked as Kicker stood there covering his laugh with a cough as she stood up blushing. Kicker looked at her as she smoothed out her skirt, pulled her shoes on, and then put her wallet in her purse, "Okay, I'm ready now," she said as he chuckled, "Have fun you two," her mother said as Kimiko walked over to him and stood next to him, "What time do you want her back?" Kicker asked as her mother smiled, "It doesn't matter, as long as you two have fun, I don't care," "Bye mom." Kimiko said as she kissed her mother's cheek her and Kicker began to walk to the movies, which wasn't that far from her house, and the mall was about ten minutes from the movie theater. As the two walked Kicker looked at her from the corner of his eye as she seemed to be trying to keep up with him since her legs weren't as strong as they used to be when they were younger, "So, Kim, I uh, heard that Chase and Jag were giving you a hard time," "That's just them, their losers anyway," she said with a smile as he chuckled, "Is Chase doing track this year?" "I think so, he's extremely fast, but then again, so is Jag, I swear I see the two of them chasing each other around more then anyone in our school. I remember one day Chase "accidentally" poured milk on Jag, she so flipped out! Chase started to run and she caught up with him and like pounced, it was funny, then again, it's always funny seeing Chase get pummeled by his own girlfriend." Kicker laughed picturing the scene.

Kimiko smiled as they got to the theater, they both paid for their tickets, then walked into the theater, "You want to get some popcorn or something?" Kicker asked as Kimiko nodded they both headed over to the concession stand, "Kim! Kicker!" Kim and Kicker turned around to see Jag and Chase standing there, "Hey! What movie you guys seeing?" Kicker asked as Jag smirked, "Red Eye," "we are too," "awesome!" Jag said as Kimiko eyed her. She was suspicious about the two of them being there at the same exact time as her and Kicker, somehow, she thought Jag was stalking her, but then again she probably wasn't stalking her. The four bought various things then headed into the theater, of course, the girls being girls, they squeaked a lot as the boys rolled their eyes at their behavior.

After the movie was over they all walked to the mall and the girls immediately ran into Sephora. The boys shook their heads walking in after them as the girls went to the perfumes Kicker leaned on the wall next to them as Chase stood there with his hands in his pockets, "Kicker?" Kicker looked up and went pale, "Mischa, err, hey," he said as Kimiko and Jag looked up then at each other, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a change of plans?" "Uh, I did, I went to the movies with Kim, Chase and Jag just happened to be there so we all came here." Kimiko and Jag got up then began to inch away from Kicker and Mischa, feeling something bad was going to happen in about five seconds. Chase grabbed the two girls then shoved them back down where they stayed looking at the perfumes again, "okay, Chase isn't paying attention to us, so on the count of three, the two of us will crawl away with our Fuzzy Navel, black Russian, Sex on the Beach, and Chocolate Covered Raisins perfumes then pay, and make a break for it." "got it." Jag made sure they weren't paying attention then counted to three on her fingers the two girls crawled towards the cash register then stood as Chase looked at them they both smirked and waved as he rolled his eyes.

After they were done at the mall the four began to walk home together, Jag, and Kimiko were quiet, which wasn't usual for the two talkative girls. Chase looked at Jag as she walked behind him he stopped sticking his foot out making her trip, she got up and glared at him as her eyes glowed red, "Crap!" he said running as she took off after him. Kimiko and Kicker stared as Jag tackled Chase to the ground the former two walked over as Jag had Chase under her, "Got you," she said smirking as Chase pushed her off he stood brushing himself off, "I probably have a scratch on my back now," "if your lucky it's bleeding," Kicker rose an eyebrow as Kimiko shook her head, "Don't ask." The four continued walking to Jag's house as her and Chase kissed the light turned on, "Jag! Get in here! NOW!" An angry voice said and Kimiko guessed it was Jag's older sister Xena, "I'm coming!" "Now Thorn!" Jag growled as she muttered a 'bye' to everyone she walked into the house as Xena slammed the door behind her. Chase growled and scoffed putting his hands in his jeans, "What they think I'm going to rape her or something?" he asked as Kimiko shrugged, "Don't ask me, I think Xena just doesn't like you, but Andy does," "Andromeda's always liked me, Xena's just, well, Xena." He said as they started walking again Chase stopped at his house leaving Kicker and Kimiko to go home.

When the two got to the house Digger was sitting outside waiting for Kimiko as she shook her head she turned to face Kicker, "I'll see you later, I guess?" "Yeah, Monday at school, later Kim," "Later." Kicker walked away as Kimiko stood there waiting until he was out of sight she walked to the front of the house and walked past Digger then upstairs into her room, flopped down on her bed, closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

* * *

HL: Okay first chappie is done

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love for the Enemy ch. 2**

HL: Thanks for all the reviews even if there is only a few but oh well! This chapter will mostly be in Kimiko's point of view, but some may be in 3rd person but I will tell you before I switch it.

For the summary look at the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

It's September 22 and only a month before my stupid surgery for my pacer. It's also the first day of fall, great, cold nights, short days, more homework, homecoming, practice, just about everything happens around these few months of the year. I sat in Math class clearly not getting anything, Jag is next to me staring off into space, Chase is starting to fall asleep, and Kicker is asleep in front of me. I quickly look at the ground seeing a piece of paper there I notice Kicker open an eye, look at me, the note, and then me again, I start sinking in my seat so my foot can reach it. My foot landed on it as I pulled it towards me then bent over seeing Jag looking over as I open it inside my book.

_Kim,_

_Meet me at the lake by the tire swing at midnight tonight._

Midnight! I look at him like he's nuts but he's faking sleep again. Kicker is such a guy, but then again, so is Chase. When the bell finally rings half the class gets up and runs to the cafeteria, but me, I pick up my books, walk out of the class, and go to my locker to put them away to get my money for lunch only to see Jag and Chase making out from the corner of my eye since Jag's locker is next to mine, "Augh, save it for the locker room!" I say closing the locker door making Chase pull back making a sound that sounded like a plunger. Jag just smirks at me like she knows it gets on my nerves, which it does, but if I ever had a boyfriend and she didn't, which was true at one point, I'd do the same thing to her. The three of us walked down to the café, Chase had one arm around Jag's waist, and the other around mine, I can't help but smile, "So what did the note Kicker give you say Kim?" Jag asked when we finally got to our table after all three of us had paid for lunch, "He wants me to meet him at the lake by the tire swing tonight at midnight," I say as Jag grins, she knows all about that tire swing, "Ooooo! Kicker's going to smooch ya again!" Chase chokes on his sand witch, "Again?" "Yeah, last summer, Kicker, me, Kim, and Jason went to the lake on the tire swing. When Jase and I came back to check on them they were smoooooching in the swing!" Jag said with a girlish giggle which scared the hell out of me and Chase.

I shook my head, so what if Kicker and I kissed? It didn't mean anything to us, well, it meant something to me, but I don't know about him, it ended when we heard Jag start laughing her head off nearly busting a gut. I see Kicker walk in with Mischa, both were keeping their hands to themselves, finally, I took a bite of my sand witch as Jag threw something at my head I turned to face them again only to see Jag batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at her as I looked over at Kicker and Mischa again who were now sitting with the people that they normally hung out with, except they weren't really laughing, in fact, they seemed quiet. I still looked as Jag reached over to go pull my hair I looked at her, "What?" I asked as she sat back down, "Why are you staring at him?" "He seems quiet, I don't know," I answer as Jag rolls her eyes at me. I can't wait for school to be over with at this point so I can find out what the hell is going on with Kicker and company.

As school ends I pull on my jean jacket then sling my bag over my shoulder as Jag pulls her jacket on, Chase walks over in his black leather jacket, "Ready?" he asks as the two of us nod all three of us head out into the cold watching the leaves fall as many of the younger kids run around trying to catch them as they laughed. The older grades were sitting in circles waiting for their rides, sitting under trees with their girlfriends or boyfriends, or standing talking and laughing. I looked at a hill to see kids rolling down it, I smiled, Jag, Chase, Kicker, and I used to roll down that hill when we were little, and then we always went sledding there during the winter time. Ah, the good old days! How I wish they'd be the same, sharing coco on cold winter days, play in the snow, play board games, sit under blankets, cuddle with Kicker to get warm. Wait, did I just say cuddle with Kicker? I did not mean that!

When I got to my house, after seeing Chase and Jag off at their houses, I walked upstairs threw my bag onto my bed, pulled out my homework, then started on it. My plan, get my homework done as soon as possible, eat a rather large dinner, then go to bed early so I can get up for midnight. As I'm just about to finish the last of my homework, the phone rings, I pick it up, "Hello?" "Kimiko? It's me, Kicker," I smile, "Hey, we still on?" "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something," "okay, go ahead," a long silence passed, "Kicker?" "Yeah, I'm still here. Kim, do you think you could bring the gift I gave you at the end of the summer last year?" I went silent. He wanted it back? What is going on here? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out, "Yeah, yeah, I can bring it. Kicker, what's going on?" I ask as he sighs, "I'll tell you later. Remember where to met me, I'll see you later." He hung up. I sighed clicking the off button on the phone as I finished my homework, I went downstairs, ate as much as I could, made my way back upstairs, then laid on the bed, closing my eyes. I looked at the clock, "Digger," I say drowsily as he looks at me, "wake me up at midnight." He nods as I fall asleep.

At midnight, okay, I have no clue what time it is, but I feel someone shaking me as I open my eyes I see Digger hovering over me, "It's ten past midnight," he says as I jump up, grab my jacket, open my window, then jump out of it, and run down the street. As I run I' breathe hard watching my breath rise in front of me as I turn down the road to get to the lake. I turn and run into someone, hard, and before I fall they catch me, "I figured you'd be late," "Kicker! I'm so sorry! I---I fell asleep and," he chuckled as I gasped for breath, "Kim, it's okay, it really is, come on," he says taking my hand in his as he pulled me to the tire swing as he sat in, I put my legs around his back and pulled myself in. He smiled as I smiled at him, "Did you bring it?" I looked at him for a minute until I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the necklace, he took it from me then slipped it into his jacket pocket. The two of us sat there as the swing swung slightly from the push of the wind and our movement on it, "Clear night huh?" he asked clearly wanting to break the silence between us, "Yeah, it is," I say looking up at the sky as he looks up also we noticed a shooting star, "you don't see those often," he said as I looked at him. He got off the swing making me unwrap my legs from his back, I watched as I spun around in the swing as he stood by the lake with his hands in his pockets, I got off, and I walked over to him giving him a hug on his side as he shook his hand free from his pocket putting his arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head against his shoulder closing my eyes as the wind blew leaves around us I let go as he let go of me then he took his jacket off then jumped into the lake. I watched as he came up then shook his head, "Damn its cold!" he said treading the water, "Then get out! What are you? A moron?" I ask with a smirk as he chuckled, "Come on Kim! We used to do this when we were kids, just jump in," I shook my head, "I hate to break it to you Kicker, but I'm not a kid anymore," "so? There's no one else here, just me," he said as I shook my head again he came to the edge as I sat down near him, "your no fun," he whispered as I sighed. Normally I'd do something like this, but I was sort of worried a bit more about my heart stopping from the sudden shock of the cold water on my clothes and flesh, "I'm here, nothing's going to happen," he says as if he read my mind as he places a hand on mine. I stand up taking off my jacket and throw it on top of his as put my hand in, I pulled it out, it was cold, but I jumped in anyway, when I came up I gasped for air then took an icy breath into my lungs before Kicker swam over and grabbed me by the waist. I shivered violently in his arms, "Damn it Kicker, I'm freezing!" "I told you it was cold," he said as I splashed him he let go, but when I swam to the edge he followed after me so that when I turned around he was right there, a few inches from my face.

The two of us just look at each other as the clouds from our breathing occupy us, until he moves closer to me so that he's right against me now, as I look up at him he looks down at me, I slowly put my arms around his neck as he put his forehead against mine, then we kissed, just like we had during last summer. We were locked in the kiss for awhile until he broke away turning his head away as I opened my eyes, "Kicker, what's wrong?" I ask looking at him while he's still looking away from me, "Nothing's wrong," he says, okay, now I know something's bothering him. I took a hand from behind his neck, touched his cheek, then slowly turned his head to face me again, "Kicker, tell me that nothing's wrong to my face, look me in the eye," I say softly as he looks at me again, "nothing's wrong, Kim," he says. I search his face to see if he's lying, I can tell he is, but he just isn't telling me, before I can ask again, we're once again locked in a kiss, it feel's right, but then again, it feels wrong, and I don't know why, this time I break away, "Kicker, I…" "KIMIKO!" Before I can say anything we both turn to see my parents standing there. I'm officially dead meat, it also looks like the police are there, yah, their here too.

I let go of Kicker and I hang my head, "What do you think your doing young lady! Get out of that water! It's the first day of fall and the water's freezing!" My mother says as I get out, Kicker gets out after me, "come here!" I go over to my mother as she wraps my jacket around my shoulders, then the police go and grab flannel blankets to wrap around the two of us. To add to this, my mother comes over, and rubs my shoulders, hard, so that I warm up quickly, "It's almost one in the morning, how dare you sneak out of the house and to see Kicker!" my mother says. Well, this is embarrassing, I'm freezing, I'm sitting in the back of an ambulance, Kicker's next to me as the EMT's rub his shoulders too to get him warm, and my mother is saying this in front of Kicker, "You are grounded young lady, for being out past curfew, for sneaking out of your room, and breaking almost every rule in our household! Grounded! You will not go to the mall unless you ask your father or me, the movies, no cell phone, no computer, no phone at all for two weeks!" I feel tears gather at the sides of my eyes as Kicker looks at me, I look away, I didn't want him to see me cry, not again. I couldn't help it, tears started falling down my face as my mother went on and on with her ranting, I could feel Kicker looking at me with a frown on his face, I hate it when he saw me cry, seeing as I hardly cried, not since my dog got hit by a car when I was probably ten-years-old then she died, small sobs came out as the tears still fell. My mother finally stopped when the police said that they needed to talk to her, she walked away from me as I looked at my feet, tears still falling, Kicker moved closer to me, put a finger under my chin lifting my head as he kissed me softly again on the lips, it must have been bad, because my tears were falling still, it was obviously wet, and salty.

I sobbed silently as he put his forehead against mine, "Kim," I looked at him, "I have to leave, as in, away from our home," "for how long?" I asked silently swallowing down a sob, "I don't know, as long as it takes me, I just wanted to tell you, that I love you," He says quietly in my ear kissing my cheek. Is this for real? I look at him as I feel more tears fill up in my eyes, "Kicker…I…" I seriously can't say anything, what am I? A stumbling idiot! Well, obviously I am if I can't say anything to him, plus he sees this problem seeing as my eyes are now spilling new tears, and I can't seem to get my words out, "Kim, you don't have to say anything," well seeing as I can't say anything, I won't, thanks Kicker. I look at the police car seeing my mother still talking to them, so I take advantage of this and grab Kicker's head, so that the two of us kiss again, this time it's longer as he pulls me closer so that our two bodies are touching, after a good few minutes we break away resting on our foreheads against each others, our hands on the others cheek, finally I could talk, "Kicker, I lo…" "Kimiko!" DAMN IT! Damn my mother and her sucky timing! Kicker chuckles, knowing what I was going to say, "I won't see you for awhile, I'm sorry to leave you like this, I have to go tomorrow, well, today, actually." He says as I sigh he kisses me again for the final time for how long, only he and God know.

I went back home with my mother, looking out my window, seeing the rain starting to fall, and the clock flashing 6:00 at me, school started in an hour, to tell the truth, I wasn't even tired. I took a quick shower, got changed, put my homework into my bag, and pulled my jacket on before taking off to Jag's house where she was waiting for me. When I got there, she jumped up, "SPILL!" she said as we walked to go get Chase, "Well, Kicker got me grounded for two weeks, we went swimming in the freezing lake, swung on the tire swing, my mom flipped on me, we sat in the back of an ambulance for the last three hours, wait, four hours, then he said he had to leave to go somewhere, that was it," I said skipping the part about us kissing, multiple times, and the whole part of not being able to tell Kicker that I loved him, because I was unable to speak, and when my mother interrupted me with her sucky timing. Jag knew I was skipping the juicy parts, because I could tell by the look in her eyes, "I think MUCH more went on then what you just told me," she said raising an eyebrow at me, "Fine, we kissed," "you kissed?" "Yes, we kissed," "How many times?" "I don't know," "Yes you do," "fine! We kissed six times," "HA! I KNEW IT!" She said pumping her arm in the air, "Heh heh, ooooooh I knew he wouldn't let me down," "What?" "What?" she asked looking at me probably realizing what she had just said, "Who?" "What?" "Who wouldn't let you down?" she bit her lip and chewed on it, "Jag," she still wasn't looking at me.

I could tell she wasn't going to tell me, but I was going to make her, I dropped my bag, shoved her into a tree and held her there, "Who did you have following me Jag!" there must have been something in my eyes because she seemed to shrink against the look, "No one was following you, what kind of person do you think I am?" she asks. I look at her face again, but she wasn't lying, the two of us kept walking as Chase met up with us then we walked to school. As we did, however, we noticed half of the East Wing missing, "What in the name of…" Chase muttered before Jag let out a scream, the two of us looked, Chase went wide eyed covering Jag's mouth with his hand before pulling her down onto the ground, then he pulled me down with him. The three of us crawled behind a bush and watched seeing, what seemed to be robots, fighting, the three of us stared when a hand quickly covered my mouth I jumped three feet in the air then turned seeing Kicker there, "Kicker?" "Shhh!" he whispered making sure we weren't being watched, "C'mon, its not safe here, I'm bringing you guys home," he said to the three of us as we watched Chase grabbed Jag's hand tightly as Kicker did the same to mine, we still watched, then stood slowly, stopped, then made a run for it. We were trying to be as quiet as possible as we ran on the ground that was still wet with morning dew and we were slipping on the leaves, but we still kept going, then it started happening again, my heart was going faster than normal draining the color from my face, Jag saw this apparently, "Kicker, slow down! Kim's going to pass out if we don't!" Kicker stopped as I felt my eyes close, heard someone say my name, then all went dark.

* * *

HL: second chapter! Okies, thanks to the people that did review on this story sorry if Kicker's a little OOC but in the next chapters I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible.

TBC…


End file.
